Sharing Snoggletog
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Toothless woke up to an annoying prodding in his side, and then his arm and then his face, but his rock slab was still warm with embers and it was cold and wet outside and the dragon would be perfectly happy to sleep all day if there wasn't that annoying probing that kept him awake. Toothcup. Oneshot *IMAGE NOT MINE*


Toothless woke up to an annoying prodding in his side, and then his arm and then his face, but his rock slab was still warm with embers and it was cold and wet outside and the dragon would be perfectly happy to sleep all day if there wasn't that annoying probing that kept him awake. Maybe if he stayed still and kept his eyes closed it would stop and his human would give up.

"Toothless? Come on bud, I know you're awake" The dragon didn't budge.

"Toothless, I'm not going to stop so you might as well just get up" Hiccup pouted, sitting by his dragon's head as he jabbed at Toothless' face "Get up" He whined just as he accidently misjudged his aim and jabbed the dragon in the eye, pulling his arm back just in the nick of time as the dragon turned and snapped at him with his gums.

"Okay, that was an accident" Hiccup pulled himself onto his feet "But now you're up!"

Toothless snorted, rolling his eyes before getting up himself, stretching out his legs before shaking his wings away, and stepped off his head **"Why so eager to wake me anyways, I'm the one who normally has to drag **_**you **_**out of bed"**

"Well since it's Snoggletog-"

Toothless groaned loudly, ear flicking in irritation **"It's that time already?"**

Hiccup glared at him before continuing "and since this year you don't need to migrate with all the other dragons I decided to get you something!"

"**It better be a whole basket of cod or I'm going back to bed" **the dragon yawned, smacking his lips as Hiccup rolled his eyes and nudged the side of his dragon's head "_No_, I got you something even better!"

"**Two baskets?" **Toothless chuckled as Hiccup weakly smacked him before the teen bounced towards the door and out of his room, calling Toothless after him. The dragon grumbled and followed suit as his Viking hurried down the stairs and into the living room "Come on Toothless!"

With a sigh, Toothless gave Hiccup a small smiled before jumping down the rest of the stairs and next to Hiccup, nudging his rider's side before sitting up on his hind legs to look down the him **"Okay, what is it"**

Hiccup shook his head "Nope, you have to close your eyes"

"**Seriously?" **Toothless deadpanned and sighed again when Hiccup grinned and nodded before he closed his eyes.

With an excited, child-like grin, Hiccup took hold of one of Toothless' hands and began to lead the dragon towards the back door, opening it wide before helping Toothless out and into the deep snow. Toothless smiled when his back paws sunk into the snow, remembering what a rare thing it was on the nest as Hiccup lead his forwards a few steps and stopped him, letting go of his paw and shuffling forwards before he grinned "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Blinking his eyes open, Toothless was distracted by the bright light reflecting of the pure snow before his eyes finally adjusted and he looked forward, jaw going slake at the sight before him.

"Do you…like it?" Hiccup asked, feeling slightly insure of himself as Toothless waddled forwards the inspected it further **"Is that…me?"**

Hiccup nodded "It's supposed to be, but it didn't really turn out the way I want it" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and watched as Toothless sniffed the snow Toothless' face, it's eyes made from green and black painted stones and it's scales made from small scales "He's head kept falling off"

Toothless let out a hearted, throaty laugh before shuffling around the life-sized version of himself and found himself impress at the detail Hiccup had put into it; Hiccup had even made his prosthetic tail out of branches and leaves. As Toothless finished his lap around the dragon, Hiccup stepped forwards and played with his fingers "Do you like it?"

Toothless turned to look at Hiccup as his face broke out into a grin **"I love it!"**

"Really?" Hiccup asked hopefully, sharing Toothless' delighted smile as the dragon nodded "I'm so happy you like it!"

Hiccup was about to go up to his dragon but froze when the dragon's eyes narrowed and his ears stood up, staring at Hiccup intensely before he leaped off to the side.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called out, his happiness plummeting as the dragon jumped into the deep snow and began to slide around on his belly, using his legs the pull him as he pushed a growing pile off snow on his side around until finally stopping a few feet away from his snow version and stood up before quickly probing, patting and shifting the snow with his paw, nose tail and even wings for a few minutes. Hiccup watched with curiosity, head tilted before the dragon stopped, stepping back to admire his work before looking back at Hiccup with a proud smile **"I made you!"**

Hiccup laughed, walking to lean gently against the dragon's side out of habit as he looked up and down at the misshapen pile of snow "It's beautiful Tooth! But you didn't have to do this"

"**Nonsense" **Toothless smiled and tilted his head to look down at Hiccup lovingly **"What's a dragon without his Viking?"**

Hiccup smiled brightly before standing on his tiptoes to gently kiss Toothless on his warm cheek "You're amazing Bud"

Toothless purred and pressed his cheek against Hiccup, who laughed and scratched his chin "Happy Snoggletog Toothless"

"**Happy silly-Viking holiday to you too, my love" **Toothless purred

**I got a new laptop for Christmas! I finally have my own laptop! That means no more using my family computer to write and do work ^^**

**Today's been great, so im feeling super happy and festive so I did this, some Toothcup love for you all.**

**I'll try and update most of my stories but I won't be on much past new years since I have 7 major exams after the winter break :/ But I won't let that get me down!**

**Merry Christmas and happy New Year my lovely readers!**

**~LMDR**


End file.
